Onu-Koro (Mata Nui)
Onu-Koro was the village of Earth on the Isle of Mata Nui. History The undercity of Onu-Koro was discovered and founded by Toa Whenua after the Toa Metru defeated Makuta Teridax and left Metru Nui to search for a new home for the Matoran. It was constructed by the Onu-Matoran under the direction of Turaga Metru Whenua, from pieces of the dismantled Airships used in the Great Rescue. The Matoran and newly transformed Turaga Whenua dwelt in Onu-Koro for one-thousand years, always having to cope with the constant Rahi attacks unleashed by Teridax, and clinging to the hope of the Toa Mata coming to save them. Around the time the Toa arrived on Mata Nui, an impenetrable layer of rock was unearthed in the Great Mine, impeding the Miners. In addition to that, many problems were brought up; a lava flow blocked the path to the Cavern of Light, leading to a shortage of Lightstones, and, because of this, Rahi attacks increased. Takua helped solved these problems, and later discovered that the impenetrable layer of rock was a sundial, concealing a secret entrance to the Mangaia. The village was barred in preparation for battle with Rahi as the Toa battled Teridax. After the Bohrok were awakened and started to level the island, Nuhvok attacked the village, trying to destroy columns in a cavern, in an attempt to cave Onu-Koro in. However, Onua was able to trick them into retreat by using their assignment against them and creating a trench around one of the last columns. Shortly afterward it was attacked and flooded by Gahlok, but Nuparu helped drive them off with his new invention, the Boxor. The flood halted much work, and, up to the leaving of the Matoran, remained flooded. Following the Toa Mata's transformation into Toa Nuva, Onua's Nuva Symbol appeared in Onu-Koro. Shortly afterward, it was stolen by a Bohrok-Kal, stripping Onua of his Elemental Powers. The Nuva Symbol was returned to the village after the Bohrok-Kal were defeated by the Toa Nuva. The village was later severely damaged by the Rahkshi Turahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk, and was deserted by the Matoran when they returned to Metru Nui. It was later destroyed by the reawakened Bohrok swarms and the location wiped from existence by Mata Nui's reawakening. Landscape Onu-Koro was located in Onu-Wahi and was made up of the underground caves of the Wahi, with very little of it being on the surface. A landmark nearby was the Papa Nihu Reef. Underground, there was a labyrinth of tunnels leading to different locations, with Lightstones as the Onu-Matoran's source of light. These Matoran are sensitive to daylight, so they worked as Miners or Engineers. Their Turaga wass Turaga Whenua, who looked after and instructed the Matoran villagers there. The local Rahi were mostly nocturnal, and some creatures looked like crustaceans and arachnids. A sport played there was the Great Ussal Race, a sport involving riding Ussal crabs. There were entrances leading to Onu-Wahi from Le-Wahi, Po-Wahi, and Ko-Wahi. These entrances were all tunnels dug by the Onu-Matoran. Ussal Crab Stables The Ussal Crab Stables were stables where tamed Ussal crabs rested and were treated while on Mata Nui. The Ussal Crabs and Matoran eventually returned to Metru Nui and the stables were destroyed by the reawakened Bohrok swarms. Inhabitants Onu-Matoran Onu-Matoran were the primary residents of Onu-Koro. Here, the Matoran performed day-to-day activities which mainly consisted of mining and digging. Former Notable Inhabitants .]] *Whenua: Village Turaga Metru and leader. *Nuparu: An Inventor who designed the Boxor, helped fight the Bohrok, and former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri. *Onepu: Leader of the Ussalry and Kolhii player. *Taipu: Very strong Miner and a member of the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company. *Onua: Toa Mata turned Toa Nuva. Quotes Appearances *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2002)'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands